IT organizations must often manage large data centers that contain a variety of components from different manufacturers. The operational tasks for delivering services while managing the underlying infrastructure can be cumbersome. These tasks are typically performed through multiple management consoles for different physical and virtual resources, which can dramatically slow down service deployment.